Apple
collecting red apples while walking on wooden stilts.]] An apple is a fruit grown on apple trees. Physical appearance It's a round-shaped fruit small enough to hold, they come in different colors such as red, green and crisp flesh. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one While the gang talked outside the Gold City Guest Ranch to Big Ben about the illegal activity of Hank in the Gold City Mine, and the outcome, Scooby-Doo went picking for apples, with Hank's stilts. Shaggy Rogers wondered where Scooby was just before he was to trip on a gopher hole, but it was still too late, and the Great Dane dropped all the apples as he fell into a trough. While in there he happily retrieved two of them as the gang laughed. : , season 1, episode 4. An apple was among the trash launched at Scooby by a pink dog for not requiting her affections to him. Quickly, Shaggy caught it all in his hat, as Scooby had to keep clean while out acting as a show dog.''SDWAY: , season 1, episode 5. A couple of apples were on the gang's picnic blanket.SDWAY: , season 1, episode 11. Season two Insert details here. ( ) Shaggy took a bite of an apple at the wax museum, but it only turned out to be made of wax as well.SDWAY: , season 2, episode 8. ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one The Red Baron's ghost used a remote-control plane and it remove all apples from a tree and landed on Shaggy and Scooby. Later they gathered apples from another tree with Scooby holding Shaggy while he picks them, until Scooby fell into a river with Shaggy following him. : , season 1, episode 11. Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' (Charlton Comics) Insert details here. (Spooktown, U.S.A.) Insert details here. (The Hitch-Hiker) ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one All the while the gang was explaining Officer Oldfield's scheme to the Sheriff, Scooby ate an apple, which got interrupted half way through by an angry worm, who finished the rest off it off in a speedy manner. : , season 1, episode 7. ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Insert details here. (I Left My Neck in San Francisco) Insert details here. (The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season one Insert details here. (The Old Cat and Mouse Game) Scrappy-Doo ate some apples with a pig while Shaggy and Scooby were being chased by a pirate who dognapped Scrappy. (Long John Scrappy) Scooby disguised himself as a suckling pig to hide from the Knight, when Scrappy landed on him the apple in his mouth was shot right in the knight's face. (Sir Scooby and the Black Knight) Season two A carnivorous tree dropped apple on the trio which Scooby used to make a sundae. Scrappy threw several kinds of fruit at the plants making them sick. (Hothouse Scooby) Season three The guys were flatten by giant apples when their time machine took them back to the stone age. They took some with them when they returned to their own time. (One Million Years Before Lunch) ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Insert details here. (Sherlock Doo) ''Johnny Bravo'' Shaggy and Johnny Bravo hid in an apple barrel from the Ghostly Gardener.JB: Bravo Dooby-Doo, season 1, episode 3. ''Scooby-Doo'' (Archie Comics) Insert details here. (The Balloon Busters) Insert details here. (The Undersea Mystery!) ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Wax Attacks!) Insert details here. (The Dragon's Eye Part 1: House of the Seven Gargoyles) Insert details here. (Bats What I'm Afraid Of) ''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' Apples and other fruits were in a bowl on the counter of Sergio's Diner. , direct-to-video film 3. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one It was among the different types of food in the mountain resort's gift basket. : , season 1, episode 1. It was in a vending machine at the Costa Rican Museum.''WNSD: , season 1, episode 2. Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) Scooby and Shaggy go apple bobbing and spit them at the scarecrow robots.WNSD: , season 2, episode 6. Insert details here. ( ) Season three Scooby and Shaggy found apples in Cyber Gulch Hotel, which seemed to make them content enough to not doing anything else in Cyber Gulch.WNSD: , season 3, episode 2. Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' Shaggy bobbed for apples at the Coolsville Halloween Carnival, then Scooby jumped in the bucket to get them all, but got everyone wet in the process much to Shaggy, Daphne and Velma’s dismay. , direct-to-video film 12. ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' Tommy was eating an apple while Jimmy says that he should read comic books. , direct-to-video film 19. ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 112. ** 203. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 102. ** 104. ** 105. ** 111. ** 112. ** 201. ** 208. ** 209. ** 302. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 111. ** 206. * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) ** #3(b). Spooktown, U.S.A. * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 107. * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) ** 110. I Left My Neck in San Francisco ** 112. The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 102(b). The Old Cat and Mouse Game ** 104©. Long John Scrappy ** 106©. Sir Scooby and the Black Knight ** 206(b). Hothouse Scooby ** 312(a). One Million Years Before Lunch * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 111. Sherlock Doo * Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) ** #14. The Balloon Busters ** #15(b). The Undersea Mystery! * Johnny Bravo ** 103(b). Bravo Dooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #3(b). Wax Attacks! ** #5(b). The Best Laid Plans ** #60(a). The Dragon's Eye Part 1: House of the Seven Gargoyles ** #122©. Bats What I'm Afraid Of * DTV3. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 101. ** 102. ** 112. ** 201. (mirage) ** 206. ** 209. ** 302. ** 305. * DTV12. * DTV19. * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #32. * DTV28. Apocryphal ''Misteri A 4 Zampe'' Insert details here. (Shadows on the Farm) ''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' continuity Insert details here. (Scooby Goes Hollywood) ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 objects Category:Food and drinks Category:Misteri A 4 Zampe objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby Goes Hollywood objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 objects